


Beautiful

by Trichitillo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Frequent use of profanity, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Killian is conflicted, M/M, Once again underage to be safe, Peter is a bitch, Random & Short, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: Killian stares at the body next to him and asks himself "How did I end up like this? What did I do to end up in my bed with a demon?"





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and I have a slightly longer story! Once again, I'm suggesting Juku but this time I am suggesting the song Neverland ft Yung Bambi! It's so good!
> 
> Thank you for the comments last time! I appreciate every one of them! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Killian stares at the body next to him and asks himself "How did I end up like this? What did I do to end up in my bed with a demon?" The question often repeats itself as he sighs deeply, trying to digest the situation he put himself in. Everything seems to be blurred when he looks out of the ship's window, seeing the night sky shine down on the sparkling waters. The waves gently rock the ship and he frowns. None of this is beautiful knowing the state of living he's in right now. He's on an island full of nasty boys who fight and listen to a demon that disguises himself as a boy.

It's absolutely **revolting** when he thinks about the harm Peter Pan has done to others. It's even more shocking to know that he's _fucked_ the said demon.

Peter turns over and opens his eyes. They twinkle with mischief and Killian mentally slaps himself for thinking for one second that this boy is stunning. Peter Pan is not stunning. He is horrendous and filthy.

And yet, Killian thinks he is more than that. It makes him uncomfortable to be around the boy, because he is lovely yet nasty. How can such a demon be both of those at once? Killian desperately searches for the answer when Peter wraps his arms around him.

"You smell like the sea, Killian. I like that." The words don't sound right coming out of his mouth. He hates hearing Peter say that. He hates knowing that if he leaves, he's never going to experience the same thing again. It will never come back to him, even if he wants it to. The words hang loosely in the air before Killian looks at him.

"Maybe it's because I am always out on the sea. Have you ever thought about that?" Peter smirks and traces Killian's jawline.

"Hmm. No. I don't recall thinking about that. Can you be a little nicer? I hate this attitude of yours you have going on."

"Like I'm going to listen to you." He spits out and Peter shrugs. It doesn't affect him, even though Killian believes it should. Peter should be furious with him for not listening. He should be calling out for the Lost Boys and sending arrows his way.

Instead, he continues to caress Killian's face, studying the features on his face and memorizing them like an anthem. Killian almost thinks it's loving.

That thought makes him sick to his stomach.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to stay here? To play and have fun with us?"

"No. I don't plan on staying here." Killian doesn't hesitate when answering him and Peter looks shocked for a second. Almost like he was hoping Killian would stay with him. Staying with Peter Pan sounds like an absolutely dreadful idea.

"Well, I guess that conversation is over. Say, pirate, how come you chose to sleep with me? To feel my skin against your fingertips?" Killian shudders at the reminder that he actually made love to that demon and looks away from him.

"Desire. Lust. It all comes down to those two, if I think about it. Being lonely and on the sea for years makes you crave things you usually wouldn't."

"But why me? You could've fucked one of your sailors. Had them doing what I was doing. Instead, you picked me. There must be a reason, Killian." He hates hearing his name fall from Peter's lips. It's almost like he's cursing him with his own damn name. Killian gulps and wishes he had some rum.

"Well, you look lovely, lad. That's one thing."

"Oh, I'm flattered. Now tell me the truth, Killian. You wanted to forget about Milah, didn't you? You found comfort and peace in **_me._** You saw her in **_me."_**

"Shut up!" "I was the one that you could get your hands on. What a shame, Killian. And to think that I thought you were just being a brutal villain." Killian was practically foaming with anger and he stares at Peter, his eyes freezing him. Peter smirks once more and lifts the blanket off of his body.

"Looks like I hit a soft spot. Well, Captain Jones, it was fun being with you, but I think it's time I go back to work. Wouldn't you agree?" He puts his clothes on and walks out of the room, leaving Killian to rot in his thoughts.

Why was Peter always right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
